metalfandomcom-20200223-history
David Gold
David Gold (June 19, 1980 – December 22, 2011) was a Canadian musician, best known as the founder, singer, and guitarist of the blackened doom metal band Woods of Ypres. Gold founded the band Woods of Ypres in 2002, and was the band's main songwriter throughout its existence. After his death in a car accident in 2011, Woods of Ypres disbanded. Biography David Gold was born in Sault Ste. Marie, Ontario. His musical career begin in the band Mister Bones in 2001, and he would go on to form Woods of Ypres in 2002. Gold played drums on the band's first EP, Against the Seasons: Cold Winter Songs from the Dead Summer Heat. By 2003, Gold had become the band's aforementioned frontman, and recorded the band's first album Pursuit of the Sun & Allure of the Earth, which was subsequently released on August 14, 2004. On January 5, 2008, Woods of Ypres released their third album ''Woods III: The Deepest Roots and Darkest Blues.Chicago Daily Herald, 18 December 2008, "Sonic wonders of 08" by Jeff Pizek'' David Gold frequently went to South Korea for business purposes. While staying there, he played drums for the Korean death metal band Necramyth. A copy of the band's album Slaughter of the Seoul was released as a bonus disc along with Woods of Ypres's fourth album Woods IV: The Green Album. Throughout August of 2011, David Gold recorded the fifth Woods of Ypres album with the band. The album, Woods 5: Grey Skies & Electric Light, would not be released until February 2012. During the album's recording, Gold performed session drums as well as guitars and vocals. Death On December 21, 2011, David Gold died at age 31, in a collision with an automobile near Barrie, Ontario."Sault musician dies in collision: David Gold was 31". The accident took place on Highway 400 Northbound at Highway 89. His last show with Woods of Ypres was in Richmond, Virginia on June 9, 2011. His death ended plans for Woods of Ypres to play their first European tour in early 2012, and guitarist Joel Violette announced that Woods of Ypres would not continue without Gold. The band's fifth album Woods 5: Grey Skies & Electric Light would be released on February 27, 2012 in Europe, and the North American release on April 16, 2012. Following Gold's death, several tributes to Woods of Ypres have been made. Former member Joel Violette went on to start the black metal band Thrawsunblat, and claims he got the band's name from Gold; "look at it this way— when Canadians listen to Northern European metal, anything we write and play will be a bastardized version of European metal. And at the same time, Thrawsunblat, is like one of us, in a bastardized version of a European language, saying the phrase "Thrash and blast". Like a great big metal dude going "Jaaa! Thraws und Blat! Ha ha ha!" Another selling point was that it has the words "raw", "sun", and almost "blast" in it. So it sort of means bastardized European metal, from Canada".Thrawsunblat - Metal Archives Prior to his death, Gold had contributed drums on early demos of the band. Discography ;Woods of Ypres * Against the Seasons: Cold Winter Songs from the Dead Summer Heat (2002) * Pursuit of the Sun & Allure of the Earth (2004) * Woods III: The Deepest Roots and Darkest Blues (2008) * Woods IV: The Green Album (2009) * Woods 5: Grey Skies & Electric Light (2012) ;Necramyth * Slaughter of the Seoul (2009) Thrawsunblat * Canada 2010 (2010) References External links * David Gold at Encyclopaedia Metallum Category:Musicians Category:Guitarists Category:Vocalist